Relaciones Internacionales
by Niisan1
Summary: Nihon e Igirisu comienzan a conocerse, mientras suceden extrañas atracciones y a relacionarse como las islas que son...
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia…

Cap N°1

Era un tiempo diferente al que vivimos y los países estaban recién comenzando sus "relaciones internacionales"… Es así como el nos encontramos con dos grandes países que intentan conocerse... muy a fondo, más de lo que cualquiera espera…

Hi… en… encantado de estar en su país… conociendo sus costumbres… - dijo tímidamente Nihon mientras tomaba un par de fotografías para su colección.

Oh!, ningún problema, espero que sea una agradable estadía.- contesto con una amplia sonrisa Igirisu, quien había estado esperando el momento para llevar a aquel inexperto país a… sus manos.

La mayoría de los que vivían en esa época sabían que ambos eran totalmente diferentes. Por una parte Nihon era un joven muy correcto y condescendiente con los demás, mientras que, Igirisu, seguía fuertemente sus ideales y era capaz de morir por ellos. Quizás por esta razón se sentían atraídos, sólo que Igirisu, asumía este extraño encanto y Nihon tendía a obviarlo. Y este sería el primer encuentro de muchos, una experiencia que querrían volver a repetir sin lugar a dudas.

Luego de haberse instalado en una de las habitaciones de Igirisu, Nihon comenzó a recorrer aquel magnífico lugar, a tomar fotografías y observar cada ínfimo detalle que le señalará las características de su anfitrión. Le impresionaba lo ordenado que estaba, y como habían recuerdos de batallas importantes, que había vivido aquel próspero país. Mientras caminaba pensaba en el honor de estar en aquel lugar, con ese joven de hermosos ojos verdes… y entonces se percató de lo que estaba pensando:

Hermosos ojos verdes? -/-, creo que ese detalle está de más, lo que menos me debe importar, son el color de sus ojos…- se dijo en un susurro.

No obstante no era la primera vez que se pillaba pensando en lo atractivo que llegaba a ser Igirisu. Cuando lo conoció (en circunstancias que no mencionaré), lo observo detalladamente, mientras el joven discutía con USA, en aquella ocasión lo recorrió con su vista y le agrado… lo encantó. Fue entonces que su pensamiento fue interrumpido.

-Hey!, Nihon?- habló Igirisu, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro. Al voltearse a causa de la sorpresa, quedaron cerca… El Chico de oriente se sonrojó débilmente y no puedo articular palabra- Estás bien?- insistió Igirisu, cuyo aliento rozó los labios del otro.

- Cr…cre…creo u/u- contesto Nihon alejándose, era una situación incómoda, sentía que le faltaba el respeto a su cultura. Aquel acercamiento no era correcto, no obstante había sentido una extraña sensación.

Sin previo aviso, sus manos se entrelazaron, Nihon no sabía qué hacer, fue entonces que Igirisu dijo:

Tranquilo, quiero llevarte a un lugar… quiero que veas algo conmigo- estás últimas palabras fueron susurradas al oído del retraído país nipón, quien quería correr pero sus piernas no le respondían….

FIN... del Capítulo N°1


	2. Chapter 2

Cap dos! :D

Nota: Si leyó el primer capítulo, continúe, pero recuerde que es BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD, el asunto sube de tono (no en éste cap)… así que luego no me eche la culpa si se trauma… aunque lo dudo :3

Sólo por un instante Nihon se iba a entregar a lo oculto que le proponía Igirisu, no obstante, por cosas del destino (?) fue interrumpido ese momento de tensión. Una sirvienta del lugar los llamó a almorzar. Había,sin darse cuenta, transcurrido un buen tiempo desde la llegada del país nipón.

- Vamos en un momento- dijo el anfitrión que evidenciaba algo de molestia por la interrupción- Nihon, te parece que luego del almuerzo salgamos a recorrer el lugar. Quiero, insisto, en mostrarte algo…

- Sería prudente, que fuésemos a almorzar, no se debe hacer esperar- contestó Nihon, zafándose de la pregunta del chico rubio, comenzó a caminar en silencio, sintiendo su corazón en los oídos. No comprendía esa extraña sensación, quería dejar de sentirla pero no podía.

Camino hacia el comedor, apreció (de la nada), otro sirviente, el cual le dijo a Igirisu que tenía una llamada telefónica en espera. Se disculpo de manera rápida y se dirigió a su despacho. Mientras Nihon siguió en silencio su camino, esta vez no estaba pendiente de su alrededor, estaba literalmente en otra, sin embargo una fotografía lo saco de su abstracción…

- Oh…- dijo con voz de ultratumba, tomando el portarretrato, que contenía una fotografía de Igirisu con Amerika- Ahora recuerdo que ellos tienen una relación de años- su tono de voz era triste, dejo aquella foto donde estaba y entró al comedor.

Su ánimo subió al ver aquel esplendido lugar, la decoración de finales del S. XVIII, era impresionante. Tomó unas cuantas fotografías y se sentó, esperando la llegada de Igirisu.

-Siento la demora… Amérika con otra de sus consultas para él salvar el mundo- dijo a modo de disculpa, con un tono voz apagado- En fin comamos :D

- Em… Igirisu-San… no quiero parecer inoportuno pero… Itaria-kun dijo… dijo que…- al parecer Nihon no quería continuar hablando.

- Qué cosa?- insistió sutilmente, clavando su mirada en Nihon

- Bueno… dice que cocinas mal…- dijo con algo de sutileza y a muy bajo volumen. La mirada del chico de Inglaterra se oscureció, y miro hacia otro lado.

-No…yo… lo siento- dijo, apresuradamente y totalmente desconcertado al no ver respuesta de Igirisu, se acerco a éste y automáticamente lo abrazó. El chico inglés se dejo querer… y teniendo total conciencia de sus actos, lo besó en los labios. Al sentir la lengua de Igirisu le subió la temperatura. No obstante no respondió, entonces Igirisu lo soltó, se levanto de su asiento sin articular palabra y se marchó…

- Igirisu-san...- habló Nihon tocándose los labios, que aún estaban cálidos...

FIN... del Capítulo N°2!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3

Igirisu o Arthur como muchos lo conocían, estaba en su cuarto pensando que quizás había sido algo apresura su respuesta sobre el comentario realizado por su invitado, no era la primera vez que se lo decían y tampoco era la primera vez que reaccionaba así, pero comprendía que Nihon no era alguien que se mereciera un trato así. Salió en busca de éste, recorrió la casa de arriba hacia abajo pero no lo encontró.

- !- dijo gritando. Entonces escucho una voz de baja intensidad detrás de él.

- Si?... Igirisu-san… cre…creo que me iré…

Lentamente giró y lo observó, sus ojos negros estaba vidriosos como si fuese a llorar, no obstante parecía seguro de sus palabras. Fue entonces que se produjo un silencio incomodo, un silencio que alguno de los dos debía romper.

- Si te molesto… mi beso… mi actitud… disculpa- habló Arthur sin mirarlo, realmente no se arrepentía de sus actos, sin embargo entendía que para Kiku Honda (alias Nihon xD) todo era diferente.

Rojo por completo Nihon, contestó algo tímido:

- Yo… considero que las relaciones entre nuestros países son importantes, entiendo mi posición, y creo que todo es dialogable. Que no le preocupe mi persona, estoy bien.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y diversos pensamientos los invadieron. Era indudable que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero uno de ellos debía aceptarlo, mientras que el otro debía controlar sus impulsos. Ambos suspiraron y sonrieron, aunque Kiku-san desvió la mirada y se puso más nervioso

- Ven… acompáñame, no quiero que te vayas y me dejes- dijo Arthur con sinceridad- Quiero mostrarte algo- continuó y estiro su mano. Nihon titubeo…

- Está bien… vamos u/u

Caminaban lentamente en silencio, pero un silencio cómplice, como si toda la vida hubiesen estado juntos. Así fue como caminaron un largo tramo, entonces llegaron a una extensa pradera. Los ojos del nipón brillaron ante tanta hermosura, pero se percató que había dejado su cámara en la maleta. Como si Igirisu hubiese leído su pensamiento, noto que sacaba algo del bolsillo.

- Sabía que la necesitarías… claro que esta es la mía, no tan moderna como la tuya /

Kiku tomó la cámara y saco unas cuantas fotos mientras era observado por el joven inglés. Se sentía bien, sin ningún tipo de tapujo…

- Igirisu-san… emm… toma…- dijo extendiendo su mano para pasarle la cámara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nihon se lanzó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente, comenzó a desabrocharle la ropa, Arthur no decía nada, sólo lo recorría con las manos… todo seguía su curso pero…

- No!, perodóon… yo no debí… /- habló Nihon casi entrando en colapso por su actitud tan lanzada a la vida. Se puso de pie y se abrocho la ropa.

De reojo observaba a Igirisu quien no se movía de su lugar y cuyo rubor cubría por completo su rostro. No podía concentrarse en lo que quería o debía hacer… aquel hombre era su deseo culpable.

- Nihon… si quieres deberías venir… acércate…- hablo sensualmente Arthur, casi al instante Kiku se arrodillo y besó su cuello, pasando la lengua lentamente…- No te arrepentirás- le dijo al oído Igirisu, mientras le mordía el lóbulo- Te lo aseguro recalcó…

FIN... del Capítulo N°3!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap N°4

Era inevitable sentir el tacto del otro y que sus sentidos se agudizaran… cado roce de su piel de su lengua, era algo excitante. Igirisu había dado rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos, quería ser una bestia con Nihon, olvido por completo la inexperiencia de aquel joven, y comenzó a morderlo por todo el cuerpo, que ya se encontraba casi por completo al descubierto. Por otra parte Kiku, exhalaba gemidos de placer que nunca había dicho, aquella experiencia tan sobrenatural, estaba dispuesto a repetirla con Arthur las veces que este quisiera… por primera vez en toda su existencia se entregaba a la lujuria que su cuerpo le pedía.

Te… te deseo… Arthur… -san- esto último fue dicho de tal forma que expresaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Igirisu introdujo su mano bajo el pantalón y lo tocó sobre la ropa interior, ante lo cual Nihon, se enrojeció aun más y su respiración se volvió más agitada. Estaban a punto de seguir cuando se escuchó un CRACK!, la cámara de Igirisu se partió en dos.

Perdón…- dijo Nihon, reaccionando- Creo que esto no es bueno…- se paro y se fue casi corriendo.

Arthur sorprendido por el cambio, entendió cuán complicado debía ser para aquel atractivo hombre, ceder ante lo que se le estaba presentando.

No importa, sé que será mío- dijo en un suspiro Igirisu, mientras se abrochaba y arreglaba la ropa.

Al llegar a la casa, les pregunto a sus sirvientes por Kiku, le preocupaba que hubiese tomado sus cosas y largado. No obstante, y para su alivio, el chico invitado estaba descansado en su alcoba. En silencio entro y se sentó en la cama de él. Se veía tan calmado, tan tierno, tan dulce, se impresionó de sus sentimientos, hacía algún tiempo que lo ubicaba, cuando formaba alianza con Itaria y Doitsu. Nunca creyó que era tan adorable, nunca si quiera imaginó que lo haría olvidar sus sentimientos por aquel tonto de Amerika…

Y es justamente aquel personaje que vendría a revolver el lugar y a interrumpir la calma de ellos, aquellos nuevos momentos que tenían.

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, Igirisu- grito Amerika, justo en el momento en el que Arthur iba a besar a Nihon, como si no pasara nada, Amerika se lanzo sobre Igirisu- Aún no caes a mis pies! :A

Que… que haces aquí?- pregunto molesto por la inoportuna llegada de éste.

Sólo se miraron, y el silencio reinó… hasta que Nihon dijo:

-Amerika-san, … creo que sus asuntos deben coversarlo fuera de mis aposentos.- su voz sonó cordial pero triste.

-Nihon!, quiero que te vengas conmigo!... Igirisu es fome!, conmigo te divertirás! :A

- Permiso… necesito ir al baño-contesto Nihon.

Ambos chicos rubios se observaron y lo vieron alejarse…

Que cortés…- dijeron al unísono.

Quién sabe qué sucederá ahora… sin duda el asunto se complica, Amerika quiere recuperar lo suyo o en su defecto conquistar lo nuevo, ni se imagina que Igirisu, ya tiene camino hecho.

FIN... del Capítulo N°4!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap N° 5

Ninguno de los chicos sabía que había pasado con el joven nipón… se había perdido, pero tampoco estaban desesperados para buscarlo, al menos Arthur sabía que no se marcharía sin antes despedirse. Amerika por su parte estaba ansioso y revisaba aquel lugar que por años no visitaba. Volvía a estar con quien había sido más que un padre. Pero el tiempo había pasado y ya el no sentía lo mismo que cuando niño.

- Hey!, Igirisu!- hablo muy fuerte Amerika.

- Qué?...- contesto de mala gana Igirisu.

EL chico americano sonrió con malicia y se acerco de tal forma que sus cuerpos se apretaron, siento cada centímetro del otro.

- Me dirás que quieres o no?- dijo el chico inglés que no quería tenerlo cerca, ya que, no quería que Nihon lo viera junto a Amerika.

- Pero si deberías saber… o vuelves conmigo, te unes a mí, o me quedo con Nihon, tú eliges.

La mirada de Arthur fue de total sorpresa, siempre le había gustado la sinceridad de este chico, pero ahora eras mucho más cuando sus planes eran otros.

- No puedes ir por la vida diciendo eso… - lo regañó Igirisu- Y deberías marcharte, no es de buen gusto llegar de sorpresa.

- Vamos, vamos, si sé que me extrañabas.- contesto Amerika posando levemente sus labios en los de Igirisu. No hubo respuesta y se alejo lentamente.

Se fue de aquel lugar dejándolo sólo…bueno ni tan sólo, apenas desapareció, sintió una mirada sobre él… era Kiku!

- Igirisu-san…no quise interrumpirlo…- hablo sin ningún tipo de expresión en los ojos.

- No es lo que imaginas… y dime Arthur… puedes, lo sabes.- dijo a modo de suplica.

- No es necesario…- contesto Nihon y camino hacia la puerta…

Sin previo aviso, Igirisu, lo abrazó por la espalda, con cariño y pasión.

- No me dejes… te necesito…- Nihon se sonrojó de tal forma que no podía moverse, ni articular palabra alguna.

Se volteo y lo abrazo con ternura, no importaba lo que haya visto, lo quería… o quizás lo amaba.

- Hay algo que debemos terminar- dijo Igirisu de forma sensual.

- Lo sé… Arthur…lo sé- contesto Nihon, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a su pieza.

Pero… y Amerika?… a quien le importa en este instante… pensaron de igual forma…

Fin Cap Nº5


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap N° 6**

**Nota: este capítulo contiene un alto contenido s****l, si usted sufre cardiologías no lo lea, si es homofóbico tampoco… y si lo lee, que sea bajo su responsabilidad! :3**

Estaban en la pieza, y Arthur tiró a Nihon sobre la cama, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a recorrerlo con sus manos, sintiendo el estremecimiento del joven cuya inexperiencia no tenía límites, la respiración subía lentamente y se hacía más agitada y notoria, más cuando el silencio reinaba en todo aquel enorme castillo, ya no les preocupaba que lo vieran, era un momento para entregarse a los deseos más oscuros y bajos que poseían.

- I.. Igirisu… ah!- soltó un leve gemido Kiku al momento que la lengua de Arthur se posaba sobre su pecho.

La sensación era indescriptible, no sabía qué hacer, era su primera vez y no quería desilusionarlo… intentó no pensar y dejarse llevar, puso sus manos sobré el pantalón de Arthur y sintió lo excitado que estaba, lentamente empezó a moverlas, hasta que las metió, bajo la ropa interior…

- Ah!...- estaba vez el que gimió fue Igirisu- Me encantas agrego en un suspiro al oído de Nihon…

Todo iba por buen camino, hasta que sintieron pasos acercándose. Casi al instante entraron al baño y se encerraron…

Mientras tanto Amerika, estaba dando vueltas en el patio, esperaba que Arthur viniera y lo llevase dentro como en los viejos tiempo. Sin lugar a dudas extrañaba todo lo que tenía referencia a su relación… aromas… su cuerpo… tenía que asumir que su relación se había vuelto algo incestuosa, pero sólo era nostalgia, sentimientos no quedaban de ninguna de las dos partes. Se había percatado que el joven país oriental y Uk, se gustaban, deseaban y demases. Era sólo cosa de obsérvalos y darse cuenta que la tensión sexual entre ellos era enorme. Pero el plan del Heroooo era quedarse con alguna de las dos partes, lo necesitaba para expandir sus horizontes.

- Joven… Ameria-San!- gritó sutilmente una empleada

- Si? :A

- Tiene una llamada…

Amerika extrañado la sigue… quién sería, no muchos sabían que él se encontraba en plan de ampliar sus interacciones con los demás países.

De vuelta con nuestros fogosos protagonistas…

Están encerrados en el baño… Igirisu está desabrochando el pantalón de Nihon y lo toca de tal forma que éste quiere que lo haga suyo rápido… entonces sin que Arthur se lo esperara, Kiku lo toma y coloca en contra de la pared.

-No deberías demorar tanto- dijo a su oído lamiéndolo. Luego le bajo el pantalón y agregó- Se viene lo mejor. Definitivamente, pensó Igirisu, los callados se las traen… y por cómo iba el asunto Nihon no era la excepción.

**Fin Cap Nº6**


End file.
